In the Midst of War
by BoredSisters
Summary: It was a mere coincidence that they met, but after he took her in, he couldn't stop himself from looking out for her. Dropping his icy personality, he finds himself slowly falling in love with the beautiful miko. How will their feelings develop?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is a fic where Sesshoumaru and Kagome are the main characters. There are other pairings of course. This is also my first fanfic with Sesshoumaru x Kagome so I hope you like it! Please read and review! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha.

**Title: In the Midst of War**

**Chapter One**

The air smelled of death. Dark, fresh stains of blood colored the earth, replacing the green of nature. Blood flowed freely from the deep cuts in corpses that laid on the soaked ground. It was the image of a battlefield at the end of a war. The surviving soldiers breathed heavily, relieved that they had come out victorious after fighting for months. It was time they kept their promises and returned to their families.

As everyone picked themselves up and withdrew their weapons, one demon stood soundlessly, observing the battlefield with his sword by his side, dripping with blood. He stood still, with his haori and armor dyed red with blood as his long silky silver hair flowed behind him. His cold, empty golden eyes watched for any movement to confirm their victory. When he was certain they had won, he turned around, ready to join his troops to head back to their homeland, the Western Lands. However, it was then that he smelled the presence of a human being hiding behind a large tree. He quickly shifted his gaze to where the human hid. As he approached with caution, he held out his sword threateningly and snarled, "Come out of hiding, human."

To his surprise, a thin young woman dressed in a torn and worn out kimono crawled out from hiding. She had long black wavy hair stained with dirt and blood. She looked at him with her frightened soft brown eyes as she clutched her stomach. She seemed to have been wounded. The demon put his sword down and watched the girl, concluding that she was a villager who had been caught up in the mess. He then diverted his gaze to the land which was once her village but was now a trashed land with fallen buildings and bloody corpses. "Are you going to kill me...?" he heard the girl ask him.

He returned his gaze to her and said, "No."

The girl seemed to be relieved, but as she tried to smile, she collapsed onto the ground with a soft thud. "Is she dead?" the demon asked to no one in particular as he put his sword away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a voice called to him from behind.

He turned around and found a soldier next to him. "What is it, Miroku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Miroku was a monk dressed in black and purple robes. He carried a long staff with him around as a weapon and had short black hair tied into a small ponytail.

"We're ready to head back." Miroku reported to him as he eyed the girl in front of Sesshoumaru curiously. "Who's the girl?" he asked as he noticed the wounds on her stomach. "Did you kill her?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a look of warning as he replied, "No, I did not."

"I think she's alive," Miroku told him. "Shall we bring her with us and nurse her back to health?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he left to join his troops, leaving Miroku to carry the girl back with him. Miroku sighed as he looked down at the girl. "She's so pretty." he said aloud. "It's too bad she was caught up in the fight. But I guess she was lucky enough to survive." He smiled at her with pity as he picked her up and tried to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

When everyone had returned back to the Lord's castle, Sesshoumaru went to request an audience with his father, the Lord of the Western Lands. He went in alone and knelt in front of his father, who was sitting high up in the front. "Father. We have returned victoriously." Sesshoumaru announced.

Lord Taisho smiled down at his eldest son proudly as he asked him, "Where is your younger brother, Inuyasha? Did you come across any troubles?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his father as he replied with distaste, "_Half_ brother. He is helping the soldiers get attended to." Then, Sesshoumaru looked at his father seriously and told him about the injured girl he had encountered. "She was hiding behind a tree and she was wounded near her stomach. Miroku brought her back. She should be in a spare room by now."

"You discovered a human girl?" Lord Taisho asked in surprise.

"Yes, father." Sesshoumaru nodded. "What should I do with her when she has recovered?"

"Well, I suppose you can leave her in the care of Totosai in the nearest village." Lord Taisho responded thoughtfully.

Sesshoumaru nodded and left the room. He began to head for the room where the girl was being kept, but when he got there, he heard two people arguing. Slightly annoyed at the disturbance that was taking place, he made his presence known.

"YOU PERVERTED MONK!" a tall, beautiful lady dressed in demon slayer's clothing shouted angrily at Miroku. "YOU PICKED UP THAT GIRL TO DO PERVERTED THINGS AGAIN, HUH?"

"S-Sango!" Miroku tried to calm the furious woman. "It's not like that!"

"OH REALLY?" Sango retorted. "THEN JUST WHY DID YOU BRING BACK A GIRL AGAIN, HUH?"

"Sango." Sesshoumaru said as he entered the scene. "Keep your voice down. It was I who told Miroku to bring the girl back."

Sango gasped at the sudden appearance of their commander. "Oh... I'm sorry." she apologized as she bowed deeply. "I will try to control my emotions next time."

"See, Sango?" Miroku chirped. "It wasn't me!"

Sango quickly threw him a glare as she growled, "Shut it, monk."

"How is the girl?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched the two impatiently. "Has she been attended to yet? Tell me her condition."

"She has been cleaned, and her wounds have been taken care of." Miroku reported to him as he began to recall any other things. "The healers have also changed her clothes and she's still sleeping right now. What are we to do when she wakes up?"

"Tell me immediately when she wakes up." Sesshoumaru commanded. "And bring her some food. Pack her some more food and clothes as well. I will personally be sending her to the nearest village where she will be staying with Totosai."

Miroku looked at his commander in surprise and raised his brows as he repeated, "You're personally sending her there?"

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the monk as he stated, "I do not like to repeat myself, Miroku."

"Would you like me or any others to accompany you there?" Miroku offered as he was still in a state of shock. His commander never accompanied anyone to anywhere personally unless the Lord had instructed him to. '_But this is just a villager..._' Miroku thought, a little confused. He exchanged glances with Sango and shrugged.

Offended by Miroku's question, Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku. "Do I appear so weak to you that I would need anyone other than myself to accompany one helpless girl?" he asked with a menacing tone. "Tell Inuyasha to dismiss all the soldiers and allow them to return home until they are needed again. They shall rest for a week and training sessions will begin once again. And make sure Inuyasha does not slack off. Tomorrow, we shall repair the village we destroyed and make sure every survivor is tended to."

When Sesshoumaru left, Miroku and Sango stood there in surprise. "Sometimes I wish he would show us an emotion other than those stiff cold ones..." Sango sighed. "He always appears so cruel and scary..."

Miroku laughed at Sango's comment and smiled. "But he's not. He really cares for the soldiers. And even though he appears to hate humans and half demons, I don't think he seriously hates them the way he thinks he does."

"I know." Sango smiled at him. She then rubbed the back of her neck as she closed her eyes and sighed. "And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions back there... It's just sometimes you do bring girls back and who knows what you do with them! You were always perverted anyway... and I just keep thinking you're cheating on me." she blushed as she looked down, embarrassed.

Miroku's eyes softened as he smiled. "It's okay. And I'm sorry too for always doing those things."

Sango looked up at him, happy he understood until she felt a familiar hand rubbing her backside. Angered, she glared at him before smiling sweetly. "You never learn do you?" she asked. Then, she whipped out a fist and connected it with his chin, sending him flying. "GO LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELF, YOU STUPID PERVERTED MONK!" she hollered.

"It's not like that, Sango!" she heard him cry out in desperation before he went soaring up high. "It's this cursed hand of mine!"

"SAVE IT." Sango shouted as she huffed and stormed into the injured girl's room to check up on her.

The young female still laid in bed in a peaceful slumber. Her raven black hair had been neatly combed. The dirt on her had been washed off as well. She looked much more beautiful than she had originally looked when she first arrived. However, there were various minor cuts on her arms, and many injuries near her wrists, neck, and ankles. It appeared as though she had been tied up for a long time.

Sango walked over to the girl silently and sat down on a seat beside the bed. She watched as the girl continued to sleep and began to move the bangs away from the girl's eyes. '_I wonder when she'll wake up..._' Sango thought.

Moments later, a half demon dressed in a loose red haori burst into the room barefoot. He had golden eyes with long silver hair much like Sesshoumaru's and two dog ears at the top of his head. He roared to Sango, "HEY! Didn't anyone come to tell you to go get your things and go home yet? You only get to visit your family for one week!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango whispered sharply. "Lower your voice, will you? Even if you're the second in command you need to be more considerate! There's an injured girl trying to rest here! And Sesshoumaru wants me to watch her until she wakes up so I can't leave yet."

It was then that Inuyasha noticed a girl sleeping on the bed in the room. He walked over to the bed to take a closer look and commented, "Hey, she's injured. What happened to her?"

Sango rolled his eyes and replied, "We think she was caught up in the battle and got hurt... Sesshoumaru's taking her to Totosai when she wakes up."

"That cold bastard's taking her?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Are you sure he's not gonna just kill her on the way? That bastard doesn't care for humans. He thinks they're of low status."

Sango smiled, "That's not true, Inuyasha. He cares for me and Miroku and has protected us several times in battles."

"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted. "Yeah like those few times are gonna make a difference. The things he says and the things he does are completely different."

Sango sighed as she muttered, "You two brothers need to get along better."

Soon, Miroku entered the room crying, "INUYASHA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU." He slammed the door against the wall and continued, "I've been looking all over for you! Sesshoumaru said..."

"Yeah, I got the instructions." Inuyasha told him, annoyed with his loud voice. "I saw him on my way here. And could you lower your damn voice? It's so freakin' loud it's breaking my ears." he growled as his ears twitched in pain.

"Says the one who was just screaming at me seconds ago..." Sango commented as Miroku grinned at her.

At that moment, the three of them heard a soft groan coming from the girl in the bed. She began to turn as her face twisted in slight pain. Then, her eyes began to slowly open, revealing her shiny brown orbs. It took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the light, but soon enough, she was staring into three worried faces. "Are you okay?" she heard the woman with a high ponytail ask.

She nodded slowly and asked a question of her own, "Where... am I?"

The same woman that had spoken to her smiled gently and told her, "You're currently in a spare room in the Western Lands' castle."

Immediately, the girl's eyes opened wide as she suddenly remembered the demon she had come across before fainting. "Will you kill me?" she asked, frightened. "Or will you hold me as a prisoner?"

This time, the half demon dressed in red scoffed and looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you think we are? Psycho killers on the loose?" He snorted. "We don't kill innocent villagers for no reason!"

Miroku quickly left to get Sesshoumaru as the two continued to try and talk to the confused young lady. On his way, he instructed a few maids to get the things Sesshoumaru had asked for once the girl awoke. It wasn't long before he found his commander practicing his sword in the training ground. He waited patiently for him to finish his moves before speaking. "Sesshoumaru, the girl has awoken."

The commander nodded and proceeded to walk to where the girl was being held as Miroku trailed along behind him. Minutes later, they arrived at the entrance to the room and when they went in, they found the girl happily chatting away with Sango and Inuyasha. "Has she been fed yet?" Sesshoumaru asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango exclaimed as she whipped around to face him. "Oh, uh. She hasn't eaten yet. The cooks were busy preparing the food for the other soldiers too, so it's going to take a while longer."

"I see." Sesshoumaru observed the girl, remembering her dirty appearance hours before. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Um." the girl hesitated as she looked down at the bed in silence.

"Speak, human." Sesshoumaru commanded coldly.

"Ka... Kagome." she whispered. "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Did you live in the village we had destroyed?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Um... if you mean the village you were looking at before I fainted, I didn't come from there." Kagome responded, quite intimidated by Sesshoumaru's presence.

Sesshoumaru was confused although it did not show in his appearance. "Then where are you from?"

"Actually..." Kagome began, "I have been living in the forest for a while because I was an orphan... but no one wanted me and kicked me out from the village."

Sango looked at her with pity as she wondered what kind of jerk would throw out a girl as sweet as her. "How did you survive all this time?" she asked with worry. "It's dangerous in the forest! There're a lot of vicious demons!"

"Ah. Yeah." Kagome smiled. "I know how to protect myself with a bow."

"When you are done eating, I will bring you to the nearest village, where you will live with my accomplice." Sesshoumaru stated and left the room.

Sango watched him go as she sighed and looked at the weak girl in front of her. "Don't worry, he's not such a hardass even though he appears to be one." she assured Kagome.

"Uh yeah he is." Inuyasha snorted with a raised eyebrow. "He's the worst kind of a jackass I've seen around."

Kagome laughed. "Isn't he your brother? He looks like you."

"Keh!"

"So, Lady Kagome, how long have you been living in the forest?" Miroku asked her with curiosity.

"For like five years now." Kagome smiled. "It really isn't so bad..."

A few hours later, Kagome had eaten and was ready to depart to the new village she would be staying at. Part of her was scared, but another part of her was filled with hope. She hoped she would be able to live peacefully with the villagers without getting into trouble. It turned out that Miroku and Sango would be going with them anyway since they also live in that village.

The crew traveled in silence, but when they got there, Kagome was excited to see so many cheerful kids playing together. with The farmers were also peacefully tending to their gardens and farms. Back at her old village, she remembered there were many sleezy drunken old men and it was a village far from happy. When Sango and Miroku parted ways with Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked in complete silence with nothing to say until the silence became too unbearable for Kagome. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called. "Will I be able to stay here?"

"Yes. You are supposed to." Sesshoumaru confirmed.

When they arrived at Totosai's cave near the forest, Kagome smiled. "This place looks really cozy."

They then entered the cave and found a thin, old man blowing fire from his mouth onto a sword that was still in the process of being made. "Totosai." Sesshoumaru said as he gained the old man's attention.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru!" the old man looked at Sesshoumaru with his large eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Please take care of this girl." Sesshoumaru requested as he pushed the girl out from behind him.

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome bowed deeply. "My name is Kagome. Please take care of me!"

"You want me to take care of her?" Totosai asked as he began hammering at the sword in front of him. "Why?"

"We've nowhere else for her." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Sure, sure." Totosai nodded as he continued making his sword. "Maybe she can help me clean up when I'm done making swords or something."

Kagome smiled cheerfully as she beamed at him. "Yes! Thank you so much!"

The following day, before Totosai had awoken, Kagome got up from her futon. She pushed the blankets away from herself and smiled gratefully at the sleeping old man on the other side of the cave. He had been really kind to her the previous night and provided her with everything she would need. She then happily set out to go fishing in hopes of finding some fish to cook for breakfast for her new guardian. She went deep into the forest and found a sharp stick. Then, she rolled up her sleeves and the hems of her kimono as she began stabbing at the river for fish. After hunting fish for many years, Kagome had become quite good at it. Soon, she had gathered enough fish and threw them in a bag to bring back to the cave.

However, as Kagome made her way back to the cave, she heard a deep, low growl nearby. Within seconds, a large furry beast pounced on her and knocked her to the ground, knocking her head against the hardened dirt. Kagome winced in pain as she looked up at the demon that had knocked her to the ground in fear. Its twisted face was close to her own as its mouth hung open, baring its fangs at her with drool dripping out freely. "Girl, you smell like a good breakfast." It growled with its unclear voice as it licked around its lips. Kagome opened her eyes wide as she saw the beast's claws come for her. "HELP!" She shrieked as she shut her eyes tight and frantically tried to push the demon off of her.

Sesshoumaru was on his way to Totosai's cave in a terrible mood. His twit of a half brother had damaged another sword during their spar. "The idiot still can't control his own strength..." He growled as he entered Totosai's cave. "Totosai, fix this sword."

"Wait, have you seen that girl you left with me yesterday...?" Totosai asked in confusion. "She left me a note saying she was out to look for food, but it has been a few hours since I woke up and saw that note."

"She left on her own?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Totosai nodded and Sesshoumaru dashed out of the cave in a hurry. '_Another stupid human... She's now under my protection because I found her, and she dares to step foot out of my sight?_' Sesshoumaru thought angrily as he caught her scent in the air. "There's a demon with her..." He growled as he quickened his pace.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** Okay! Thanks for reading! Now please review and tell me what you think! :D And I'm accepting any types of criticisms! And by the way, reviews are very much appreciated. ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hii again! So I'm writing my second chapter... and hopefully I get more reviews than my last chapter. *Stares* LOL I'm just kidding. But yeah anyways! Please read and review. :D And as always, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha

**Chapter Two**

Kagome stared into hungry dark eyes and braced herself as she saw the demon's sharp claws nearing her. Terrified, she shut her eyes tightly and faced the other way as she held her arms out desperately trying to protect herself. Her mind was lost in confusion as she cried to herself over and over, '_This is the end...! Where's my bow when I need it?_' Just as the claws were about to make contact with her body, Kagome shrieked loudly in fear and a mysterious blue light enveloped her body as the same blue light shot out from the palms of her hands and caused the demon to explode. Kagome's mind was spinning when she realized the demon was dead. She took a moment to take in all that happened and backed up against a tree to try and gain her composure as she gasped, "What happened...?"

It wasn't long until she heard the bushes moving again. Alarmed and frightened, Kagome snapped her gaze to the moving bushes and stared, waiting for another demon to pop out and claim her life. Surely, it was a demon who walked out, but to her surprise, it was a familiar dog demon with long silver hair and a calm presence. Sesshoumaru walked over to her silently, noticing the dead demon that laid before her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru was stunned to see the human girl still alive and the demon dead on the ground. He felt traces of remaining purifying energy in the air as he observed the shocked girl in front of him. '_Did she kill the demon…?_' he wondered.

Kagome, who was still shocked, nodded her head and looked up at him, uncertain. "Are you here to save me again?" she asked.

"You may think that." Sesshoumaru told her as he proceeded to ask her about what had just occurred.

Kagome looked down as her brows furrowed. "I'm not sure..." she whispered. "I was out fishing for food and I was returning when suddenly that demon pounced on me and was about to eat me for breakfast... so naturally I was scared and some kind of blue light shot out from my hand... and... the next thing I knew, the demon was dead!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he nodded his head. He was stuck with another human girl that needed to be polished. "I see." He said at last. "Come with me. You'll be returning to the castle with me since it seems Totosai couldn't even keep his eyes on you for less than a day."

Kagome nodded as she got up and followed Sesshoumaru out of the forest. The trip back to the castle was a silent one. Kagome made sure not to trouble her savior again as she walked right behind him, trying her best to keep up with his pace.

When they arrived at the castle, the gates opened for them and they walked in. "Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama." some servants and maids bowed as they entered.

"Has Sango returned from her home visit yet?" Sesshoumaru asked the maids.

"Yes, she has returned along with Miroku and a few other soldiers."

"Good." Sesshoumaru nodded at the maids to allow them to leave before he turned to Kagome. "Go find Sango and get her to show you to an empty room for you to stay. You will be staying here from now on."

Kagome bowed as she thanked him. "Thank you so much." she smiled as she looked him in the eye. "And sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

Sesshoumaru turned without saying another word and headed for his father's office. When he reached the office, he entered and reported, "Father, I believe the human girl is a miko."

"Is that so, Sesshoumaru?" Lord Taisho asked with a smile. "Well isn't that a pleasant surprise...?"

"I've decided to let her stay in the castle as well..." Sesshoumaru added as he continued, "as another soldier or healer."

"Why not both?" Lord Taisho suggested as he watched his son with amusement. "It's pretty rare for you to recruit a human, Sesshoumaru."

"This one is a miko." Sesshoumaru replied as he narrowed his eyes at his father. "I do not appreciate your jokes."

Lord Taisho laughed lightly as he waved his hand at his eldest son. "Fine, fine. Just bring her to Kikyo and let her train her and polish her powers, okay?" he sighed. "And could you get Inuyasha in here? I've been telling him to get in my office for the past hour but he hasn't."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Is it not the servants' job to get him?" he asked, annoyed at his father's request.

"I'm sure they already tried to get him out of bed..." Lord Taisho began. "but Inuyasha would either snap at them or not get up."

Unsatisfied with his answer, Sesshoumaru left his father's office in anger. He walked to his little brother's room and growled at the half demon that laid in bed happily snoozing away. "Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru called in a menacing voice. "Get up now." He watched his brother for any signs of movement before getting out his poisonous golden whip. With a quick thrust of his wrist, he whipped the side of the bed, causing Inuyasha to snap his eyes open. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Inuyasha roared as he looked at the hole on the side of his bed.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the hole, unfazed. "Father has been asking for you for the past hour."

Inuyasha grumbled, frustrated. "Can't that old geezer wait one freakin' hour?"

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said with a strong voice. "You are the second in command in the army. It would not do for you to wake up late, much less keeping the lord of the lands waiting for even five minutes. It is time you act your station."

Inuyasha frowned as he muttered something along the lines of, "Uptight bastard..."

The elder dog demon narrowed his eyes at his half brother and said, "Be in his office within five minutes, Inuyasha." With that, he took his leave as he followed Kagome's scent.

By the time he found Kagome, she was sitting in one of the seats in the dining room, staring at her breakfast with a deep frown on her face. Sesshoumaru watched her with curiousity before approaching her. "Does the food not suit your tastes?" he asked as he walked right up to her.

Kagome shook her head and looked up at him. "No, no. It does, but I'm worried about old man Totosai..." she sighed. "I couldn't return with his breakfast."

"Fear not." Sesshoumaru told her. "He has been taking care of himself since hundreds of years ago."

"Oh yeah!" Kagome clapped her hands as she remembered something. "I forgot demons live for a long time! But I still think I should've at least thanked him for taking care of me so well last night."

"Forget about that." Sesshoumaru stated. "He is not someone who cares about something as small as that."

Kagome frowned at him. "Small?" she exclaimed. "My gratitude to him is anything but SMALL. And Sesshoumaru, I feel very grateful to you too! For not only rescuing me once, but twice." she smiled at him as her eyes softened. "Thank you!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her gratitude and said, "Since you will be staying here from now on, I have decided that you will be trained under a miko to polish your powers and you will serve in the army as both a soldier and healer."

"Miko?" Kagome blinked, surprised. "How can I polish my powers when I have no powers to begin with?"

Sesshoumaru tried not to sigh at the girl's stupidity as he replied, "You were born a miko. Everything about that blue aura that surrounded your body when I found you in the forest resembled that of a powerful miko. It is time you learned how to use those powers."

Kagome remained in her seat silently blinking as the words Sesshoumaru spoke finally began registering in her mind. "Oh, well okay then. I'll do whatever I can to repay your kindess."

"It was not kindness." Sesshoumaru stated as he turned around. "I simply saw some usefulness in you. Find someone to bring you to Kikyo when you're done eating."

Kagome smiled at his retreated back as she giggled to herself, overjoyed. "Sesshoumaru, it was kindness because when you saved me, I was near death and of no use to anyone. If that is not kindness, then nothing else is."

Sesshoumaru, with his sharp hearing, had heard what she said, but he chose to ignored it and continued walking.

Finally, when Kagome was done eating, she left to find someone to bring her to Kikyo. She walked around, hoping to bump into someone she knew, but she could only find busy servants bustling around, trying to bring the necessary materials to tend to the injured soldiers' wounds. Kagome sighed as she continued exploring. After a while, as she was peering out the window, she found Sango sparring by herself in one of the nearby forests. Almost immediately, a smile spread across Kagome's face as she raced out of the castle to find Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome called as she ran over to Sango while waving her hand in the air.

Sango turned around to the voice and smiled when she saw Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. Are you feeling better? What're you doing here?"

Kagome grinned as she told Sango all about the events that had occurred.

The demon slayer's face brightened as she heard the news. "Great! You get to stay with us! But you didn't get hurt anywhere when that demon attacked you, did you?"

"Nope! I'm just fine!" Kagome striked a pose to show Sango just how well she was feeling.

Sango laughed at her new cheerful friend as she began to lead her to Kikyo. "Come, I'll show you where Kikyo usually trains."

The two of them began walking walking futher into the forest with Sango leading and Kagome following. It wasn't long until they reached a clearing where a young woman stood, wearing a miko's garb. The miko had her long black hair tied loosely with a ribbon and she stood, aiming her arrow at the target. Her eyes narrowed as she shot the arrow forward. Almost immediately, a pure blue glow surrounded the arrow and the target was demolished from the impact.

Kagome stood in awe as she watched the young miko bring her bow and arrow down. She looked to Kagome and Sango with a calming expression as she asked, "What brings you here, Sango?" Then, she eyed Kagome and looked to Sango for answers. "Who have you brought with you?"

Sango smiled, "Sorry to interrupt your training, Kikyo, but she was told to receive training from you as a miko."

Kagome bowed low as she greeted her, "My name is Kagome. It's an honor to meet you, Kikyo."

"Likewise." Kikyo said with a nod. "With the looks of your aura, I would say you have not received any type of training, correct?"

Kagome nodded, embarrassed at her lack of skills.

Kikyo smiled. "It's quite alright. We shall start from the basics then."

"Yes, please!" Kagome smiled cheerfully, glad that Kikyo was not some kind of strict slave driver.

"Well then, let's see how well you can learn." Kikyo began showing Kagome how to make her aura stronger and weaker as she explained it to her step by step. "Do you feel my aura rising and falling?" she asked patiently.

Kagome nodded and tried for herself.

Her lessons lasted for a few hours and by that time, Kagome was able to control her aura to hide it. She had already been able to use the bow for a long time, so it didn't take her very long to understand what she had been doing. By the end of the day's training, she had mastered the bow. Kagome and Kikyo soon decided to call it a day and they were then led into the castle for dinner. As Kagome walked into the dining room for the soldiers, she spotted Sango talking to Miroku. Her face lit up as she walked towards them with her dinner in hand. "Hi, guys!" she chirped happily.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango greeted her. "How was training?"

"Um... good, I think!" Kagome smiled. "Kikyo is a really nice and patient person. Not to mention, she's a great teacher!"

"And beautiful!" Miroku added in as he grinned lecherously.

Sango snapped her gaze at him as she grit her teeth together. "YOU DAMN PERVERTED MONK!" she shouted angrily and gave him a good clobbering.

"Ouch." Kagome winced as she watched Sango beat him up.

"Sango! Miroku!" they heard a deep angered voice call to them.

"Oh shit." Sango muttered as she turned to see Sesshoumaru walking towards them.

"This is the time to eat, not play nor fight." Sesshoumaru told them with a menacing look. "Should you continue to create a disturbance, I will not hesitate to keep you with the horses to eat your dinner there."

Sango and Miroku wrinkled their nose as they recalled passing by the horses one time. It reeked of hell. They sighed as they bowed in apology. Satisfied, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and asked, "Are you familiar with things yet?"

Kagome smiled at his concern and thought, '_Not kind, eh? He's so nice!_' She replied, "Yup! Everything is great! Thanks for worrying about me."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stated, "I was not worrying about you."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" another familiar voice came as they saw Inuyasha approaching in his usual red robes. "Dad's telling you to stop holding up the dinner and get your ass up here so we can get started! We already waited half an hour you inconsiderate jackass!"

Sesshoumaru growled as he left Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to have their dinner.

As Sesshoumaru reached Inuyasha by the door, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku could hear Inuyasha screaming at Sesshoumaru. "What was that you were telling me about not letting the lord of the lands wait even five minutes?"

However, before Inuyasha could continue with his nagging, Sesshoumaru gave him a killer's stare and walked away ahead of him.

Sango and Miroku burst out laughing as soon as Sesshoumaru was out of earshot. "That _jackass_, as Inuyasha puts it, really is kind! Not worried my foot!" Sango laughed as Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean he wasted 30 minutes of the King and Queen's precious time just so he could come down here and check on the new member!" Miroku added as he continued to snicker. "Now isn't he just cute?"

Kagome, shocked at their outburst chuckled and said, "I knew he was a good guy... He always worries for his people, doesn't he?"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review. :D I mean, it would really be appreciated. :D Critisms are always welcomed! Thank you.


End file.
